


书中自有……

by Shankspeare



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Story: The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, 总之就是甜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shankspeare/pseuds/Shankspeare
Summary: "You can write me down an ass this time, Watson.""Alright."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	书中自有……

那起偷盗谋杀案结案了的几周后，福尔摩斯到温莎拜访了一天，回来时佩戴着一枚十分精致的祖母绿领带别针。我问是不是买来的，他说这是一位慷慨的女士所赠，对他帮的小忙表示谢意。（1）此时他仍穿着觐见的礼服，祖母绿别针衬得灰色眼眸愈加清亮。他走近了，膝盖分开我的双腿，两手撑住椅背，俯下身来。我眼前所见只有他的脸庞，带笑的双眼……

“要不要我来说几个用领带别针做凶器的命案？”突然间，他眼神一动，话锋一转，后退一步，掉头就走，飞快的转身就像卷起了一股穿堂风。我愣在原地，面颊还能感觉到福尔摩斯靠近时带来的暖意。

“……你的这个别针？”

“这一个？我不知道，前任主人并没有透露。说不定真的背了人命，但未必就担任了取人性命的角色。”他漫不经心地说着，取下了黑陶土烟斗，算是为我做出友善的提醒，免得我还没意识到他情绪有变。

还有，我快到嘴的吻就这么跑了。

“我亲爱的——”

“来。过来，你准愿意把我说的故事写下来吧。”我的侦探用烟斗指了指我的写字台，“就算实际上没发生过这种谋杀案，编一个想来也不难。我可以设计一两个过得去的作案过程，你自然能敷衍出一些曲折离奇、催人泪下的前因后果。”

“亲爱的福尔摩斯，你高估我看重这枚珠宝的程度了。”

“当我堵在你面前的时候，你还是朝这儿——”他跨了一步，作势把书桌挡住，“——看了一眼。”

福尔摩斯的确能察觉到我的写作冲动，在我全部的思想活动中，这是最常惹他不快的一种。我不因为他扫兴就罢手，就更让他讨厌了。

“不管有多漂亮，出身是多么显赫，一颗宝石才不会令我想动笔。但它作为一枚饰物，引我去细看你的颈子，更衬出了你的眼眸，对我来说它的价值已经实现了。把它别在身上的你如此光彩夺目，我想把这一刻记录下来。”

福尔摩斯脸上泛起了红晕——他能辨认出我的真诚——然而眼中的固执半分未减。他冲桌上的稿子喷了几口烟，若非我俩都是科学的门徒，我准要说这是在驱邪。

“‘ _一刹那间，我在他眼中看到了从未有过的，几乎是柔情的东西。_ ’”他背诵了我的稿子里的一句话，随即抬起眼看我。此刻他并不是一副实际、专横的模样。（2）也许只有一两分心思装成那样吧，即便眼露愠怒，仍旧含着温柔。我的恋人与我写在故事里的侦探最大的区别正是这一点。

从未有过，我用这几个字同时承认与否认了当时他流露的深情，宣布其存在，又试图保留他在故事中无情的形象。

“只是文学创作的一次发挥。或者说，这篇扯淡故事里最胡扯的一句话。”我起身走向他，捧起他闲着的手吻了一下。“那么说，你不满意我创作出来的歇洛克·福尔摩斯咯？”

“是的。”他答得干脆利落。“我看得见你什么时候在琢磨那个不讨人喜欢的家伙。你回忆我们办的案子，盘算要如何歪曲情节、改变当事人的身份、把决定性的线索插进面目全非的场景里。不知怎的，到如今你既没吃官司，也没被雇佣刺客纠缠——反倒躲在家里偷乐……”

我已经藏不住自己的得意，福尔摩斯只得停住话头，虽然只有一半原因是气恼。“我的文学创作虽与事实相去甚远，但你的天才在其中如实呈现出来了。”我拉着他在沙发坐下。“容我自夸，那正是最令我自豪的一点。”

他只跟着我笑了一笑，还险些把烟斗挡在我俩之间。“在那些个几乎纯属瞎编的场景里如实呈现了，还安在一个没有心的角色身上。对了，他不止自称不需要心，大脑之外的身体部件都不需要，好像单独一颗脑子除了做标本还有别的用处似的。”

“做食材吧，大概。”

“所以你这个作家兼医生也想象不出没了身体的大脑能成什么事。”

“只说不要心就太显眼了。”我说道，一面思量着。“再说了，随他怎么夸口，那个福尔摩斯也摆脱不掉肉身——”

“那么说，你承认你创作的歇洛克·福尔摩斯不是我了？”

“是的。他不完全是你。作家对素材进行取舍增删，是他们的权利，也是必要的。”我如实答道。“故事里的福尔摩斯只拥有你的头脑，因为那正是我想要广而告之的。你的才能理应被世人发现，受到应有的赞誉。而你的心……”他注视着我，这会儿目光竟能愈加锐利。“以及其归属呢，我同样想向世人宣布……然而那么嚣张引起的麻烦就太多了。”

我仍旧牵着福尔摩斯的手，他没有抽回去。

“那个福尔摩斯的确是个烦人的家伙。”我的歇洛克重复道。“但我们是听不到他退隐的消息了？你也不会试试替他脱离肉体？”

“有个华生确保他的灵魂和身体不至于分离嘛。”

“可怜的华生。”他深深叹了口气。“跟那样一个人长年累月困在一起，傲慢专横，听不进意见，凡事全要随自己的心思办。做那种人的朋友就像成了被他用惯了的一件器物。他怎么受得了啊？”

“你的生计就是理解人心，你说呢？”

“我会说可能会存在这样的一对，毕竟不幸的家庭各有各的不幸。”福尔摩斯又叹了口气，将头搁在我的肩上。“你在故事里这个化身，他还是结着婚的吧？”

“好像是。我记不清了。”

“你的读者做错了什么，要这么被你糊弄。——不过那个福尔摩斯倒是活该。至少华生能撇开他过自己的生活。”

“他总会回到他的福尔摩斯那里。”我伸长胳膊，揽住了福尔摩斯。他的话发人深省，我还从没有细想过故事中的这个“自己”。“他的生活不过是区区一名大夫的生活，福尔摩斯能带领他一瞥余下的整个世界。倘若我笔下的福尔摩斯算得上一颗宝石——不要露出这种表情，他全部的长处都源自于你——那么他的华生就是搭配的底托，用以衬托出宝石的美丽。”

“还是说到我这儿来了……”

“不说到你的话，就没什么故事好说了。”我有时——经常——受到创作激情的驱使，坐在书桌前写得不分昼夜，创作出一篇篇小说来，这都是因为歇洛克·福尔摩斯。“我编出这许多故事，每一篇都是为你而生。它们流传于世，被无数人阅读，就是为你的名誉增光添彩，这就是其价值所在。这些文字作为饰物可能不及那位女士的赠礼精美贵重，令人艳羡……”我在祖母绿别针旁边点了点。“我会在余生中继续精进我的技艺，努力让你满意的。而且，我绝对不会停手。”

他端详我良久，方才开口道：“我分得清哪件才更贵重。”然后，他吻了我。

当夜稍晚些时候，福尔摩斯又说道：“这回你可以把我写成一个蠢蛋，华生。”（3）

“好啊。”我当即答道。

“……现在你不准盘算在哪里写。”

我服从了。不过我会琢磨清楚的。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> （1）...Some weeks afterwards I learned incidentally that my friend spent a day at Windsor, whence he returned with a remarkably fine emerald tie-pin. When I asked him if he had bought it, he answered that it was a present from a certain gracious lady in whose interests he had once been fortunate enough to carry out a small commission.   
> （2）...“You are right, Holmes. We are bound to go.”  
> He sprang up and shook me by the hand.  
> “I knew you would not shrink at the last,” said he, and for a moment I saw something in his eyes which was nearer to tenderness than I had ever seen. The next instant he was his masterful, practical self once more.  
> （3）“You can write me down an ass this time, Watson,” said he.


End file.
